


Gone

by FallingRain22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Prompt Based, and this is what happened, this was just supposed to be writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingRain22/pseuds/FallingRain22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He watched her go, and as she went, so did his entire world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just some writing practice I decided to do based on some dialogue prompts. This drabble is what happened as a result.

“I wouldn’t miss you. No one would,” she snarled, whipping around to face him, blue eyes dark with anger. “Get out of my life!” His throat felt dry, his heart pounding in his chest. Her body shuddered and she turned away again, bringing a hand to her mouth and choking back a sob.   
  
“Ladybug-” Her fists clenched. His eyes widened with desperation and he took a step toward her. “Marinette, please…”  
  
 _“This would have never happened if you didn’t exist.”_ Her voice was cold, starkly different from the passionate fury that had controlled her mere seconds ago. He recoiled from her. Pain laced up his spine and his voice cracked.  
  
“You could have died, you know. I couldn’t just-”  
  
“I don’t care about _me,_ Adrien!” Ladybug hissed. “Now Alya and my parents are _gone._ And it’s all your fault!” Her lip trembled and she shoved his chest. “Just...leave. Leave right now. And don’t ever come back again. I hate you, Chat.” Her voice hardened and suddenly she was hitting him, the tears streaming down her face. “I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU,” she screeched, fists hitting him with each syllable. The blows stung. Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest, burying his face in her hair. Ladybug struggled against his grip, her screams gradually reducing into sobs. Her fingers curled against his chest and she went weak in his arms. Her transformation faded away.  
  
“You let them die,” she rasped, chest heaving. “You let _them_ die instead of _me._ ”   
  
“Mari, don’t-” She pushed him away, her lip curling up. Chat’s heart split in two as he gazed into her eyes, filled with such vehemence and unforgiveness. It was a look she’d never directed at him.  
  
“I have a _right_ to be angry. You ruined everything.” Marinette looked so worn, so broken. Her pigtails were half done, the tear streaks made even clearer by the dirt and blood that caked her face.  
  
“I did what I had to do. I would have saved everyone if I could have. Marinette, please listen to me, I’m just trying to help you. Let me clean your wounds…” He approached her once again but was stopped in his tracks as Marinette reached her hand out, palm up, expecting. Her gaze didn’t waver. He swallowed. He knew what she wanted him to do.   
  
“I can’t do this anymore. Not with you,” she stated flatly. “I’m done. Done with you.” Chat’s ears drooped and he removed the ring from his finger, his transformation automatically reverting as a result. A lump formed in his throat but he swallowed it. Adrien met her eyes one last time before dropping the silver ring into her hand. He cupped the edge of her face with one hand, heart shattering as she flinched at his touch. His hand dropped back down to his side. Adrien fought the tears that stung in his eyes as she turned away without another word and walked away. He watched her go, and as she went, so did his entire world. And even after she was gone, Adrien needed to say it. So as the Paris sky darkened and ash drifted through the air and everything fell apart around him, Adrien found the strength to whisper,  
  
“As you wish, M’lady. _Je t'aime._ ”


End file.
